DDPC38
is the 38th episode of the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure series, and also the 475th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls take care of Ai to make sure she doesn't become selfish, but after the trio capture her they try to force Ai into becoming a Jikochuu and challenge the girls to a duel to get her back. '' Summary At the park, the girls warn Ai not to do anything selfish. Mana told her not to eat much, Rikka told her not to drink much, and Alice gives her milk as a reward. Aguri believes that if Ai remains in this state the trio won't increase their power. At the bar, Bel comes up with a plan to turn Ai into a Jikochuu to use a finger puppet to lure her outside at night. Once evening comes, they put their plan into action and lure Ai outside, causing her to become more rebellious- leaving the Cures unable to treat her. This causes her to act maturely and throw a tantrum, until Sharuru gets her own plan to pretend to be sleeping to find out who lured Ai outside. Once again the trio lure Ai to them, but this time its to their hideout. Ira and Marmo give her things while Bel drinks, thinking that if Ai's heart became blackened she will become a Jikochuu and soon he will be the top of the group in order to surpass Selfish King. His plan is momentarily derailed when Ai uses a bowling ball to hit him, followed by Ira and Marmo. After school the next day, Mana received a challenge in the form of a letter from Bel, saying that they should come to the factory. After finding out the Selfish Trio has abducted Ai they rush right over and see that Ai has become a Jikochuu due to the Trio's influences. The girls transform, except for Aguri due to being unable to obtain Ai's power to allow it. The Cures were overpowered by the trio and Aguri tried to snap Ai out of her newfound attitude, causing her to cry and increase the trio's power. Heart chased after Bel to save Ai but her cries caused the chimney to fall, much to the girls shock after seeing Ai beneath it. Heart quickly saves her from getting hurt and tells Ai that she was unaware that she turned into Jikochuu. She remembers their wonderful moments together, and how amazing it was when she first spoke, and when she got to know Regina. Seeing how sad Heart is, Ai comforts her by pointing out that because everyone was always with her she has learned a lot in this time, like how to like and eat carrots. Remembering her bond with the girls, the darkness is removed from Ai and Aguri gains the ability to transform as Ira and Marmo's powers weaken. They try to flee but Bel forces them to continue fighting by setting the blood rings to full power, allowing them to blast large energy amounts at the group. Cure Ace uses Ace Shot to overcome them with the power of Ai, and Bel uses the rings to turn into his super form. The Cures perform Lovely Straight Flush, allowing them to destroy the rings once and for all. The Selfish Trio make a hasty retreat afterwards, leaving the girls to celebrate their victory. They believe that with the power of Ai on their side they will be able to save Regina, and defeat the Selfish King. Back at the Trump Kingdom, the trio are being tortured by the Selfish King for their failures. Meanwhile, Regina finally awakens and assumes command of the group. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Ira *Marmo *Bel *Regina *Selfish King Major Events *Ai becomes a Jikochuu due to the trio luring her everyday. *Regina awakens again after nearly being defeated by Cure Ace. *The Blood Rings have been destroyed, along with Leva and Gula's powers for good. *Bel turns into his super form for the first time. Trivia * The opening contains previews of the upcoming movie, ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: Mana Kekkon!!? Mirai ni Tsunagu Kibō no Dress that is set to be released on October 26, 2013. * This episode was omitted in the dub. * Happy Go Lucky! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure plays for the second time this season without being the opening theme as it first played in episode 21. It plays when Ai returns back to her normal self. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure